


Aggressive Passive-Aggression

by ghostbustier



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javik discovers why Shepard keeps coming back to the Citadel in between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Passive-Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on Tumblr: "Javik and Thane have one conversation. Ever. "

With a coy grin and slightly dialated pupils, Shepard released her grip on Thane and bid him goodbye, for now. There were people to save, and even though she hated seeing him so helpless, at least she knew she could still come back to see him. As satisfied as she could be with less than perfect circumstances, she returned to the Normandy. Thane watched her go with a sadness in his eyes that was only momentarily distracted by the sway of her hips.

But then he was distracted by something else. A man, stepping directly in front of him and staring him down. With… four eyes? Shepard had mentioned a Prothean, but they hadn’t met. She seemed less than impressed with him in their conversations.

A long moment of silence passed between them, each assessing the other. Javik broke it first.

“So this is why we are wasting time returning here when there is no need to restock or debrief? To exchange mating rituals with an inval-“

His accusation was cut short by a miniscule motion and something poking his gut sharp and shallow. The Prothean looked down to find a small knife slipped perfectly into a tiny space where the plates of his armor didn’t quite meet together, and held a fraction of a millimetre away from piercing through. The rumble in Thane’s throat was deep and threatening as he replied.

“I am not yet invalid, and the small amount of time we have left is precious and not up for debate by outsiders. I promise I will not be a source of ‘wasted time’ much longer.”

Thane withdrew his blade and with a shuddering cough, took a seat with his back to Javik. Four eyes narrowed and considering pursuing the topic but decided it wasn’t worth the effort.

He returned to the Normandy and never mentioned it to Shepard.


End file.
